Competiton
by MiyonUchiha
Summary: ..Drabble Series, NaruSasuNaru.. Life is a series of competitions for everyone. It just so happens that Naruto and Sasuke compete more than others.
1. Cooking

**This is my first mulitchapter thing in awhile, however, it's just a series of NaruSasuNaru drabbles about their competitions. I hope you like it. This was I thought of in math class because I was starving. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. End of Story.**

**Warnings From Here Onward:**

**Prissy!Sasuke**

**Pervy!Naruto**

**NaruSasu**

**SasuNaru**

**Profane Remarks/Profanity**

**Mentions of the Word/Inferred Sex or Flirting**

**-----**

**Cooking**

"Eat it."

"No."

"Eat it."

"No."

"_Eat it_."

"_No._"

Naruto sighed, frustrated, and ready to just throw the ramen in the idiot's face just to see it melt and burn out of that irritating, condescending expression. Sasuke just leaned back, and picked an apple out of the bowl of fruit at the center of the table and began to eat that instead of what Naruto provided. The blonde tried to feign a look of absolute pain and hurt.

Sasuke just quirked a brow and continued eating.

"Sasukee," Naruto whined, thrusting his lower lip forward and putting on his best (and signature) pout, "why don't you ever eat anything I cook for you?" Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was a complete retard. He had to admit to himself, that sometimes, he was, but what was so retarded about trying to get Sasuke to eat something he cooked for once? Isn't that was couples did?

Sasuke swallowed.

"Idiot, you make _junk_ food. Mostly ramen, and I can't stand that stuff. It's too fatty and bad for you and I was raised on a consistent, _healthy_ diet."

"Fine, then," Naruto said, not taking the jab at his upbringing entirely to seriously since it was rarely brought up and it was, in fact, true, so he couldn't really snap about it. "_You_ cook something, if you're so great." Naruto had great pride in himself, because, though Sasuke looked very feminine, there was no way he could cook.

However, Sasuke stood, grabbed some stuff out of the pantry, and fridge, and began to place items on the counter. In mere minutes, he was making an omelet, though it was late afternoon by now. He added tomatoes, some mushrooms, and a little bit of onions. He put it together, pushed the plate in front of Naruto, and pulled some salsa out of the fridge as he was putting items back, because omelets and salsa are pretty good together.

Naruto scowled but started to eat anyway.

It was euphoric. For food anyway. He ate it all, and consumed about half the jar of salsa along with it. Sasuke smirked, daring Naruto to say something degrading about his cooking. As a matter of fact, Naruto said something else.

"You're such a girl." Sasuke scowled, and pursed his lips until they were a thin line.

"I didn't have parents for very long, and unlike _you_," he said, "I like to save my money for other things, not just food, so I cook _myself_, instead of buying instant ramen or chips or sweets, or whatever it is you eat." Sasuke took the girl comment extremely personally and that made Naruto snicker.

"Well," Naruto said, cracking has knuckles, "that was absolutely delicious." Sasuke blinked, surprised that Naruto had admitted it so quickly. "However, you have _ruined_ any sexual experience I will have hereafter. I now expect to feel the euphoria of that food every time I have sex. It's sad really, I fear I will never enjoy sex again." Naruto's canines glinted as he grinned.

"Is that a challenge?" Sasuke asked.

"Only if you accept it." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked down the hallway and out of the kitchen.

Although, Sasuke didn't say _no_.

Naruto laughed and placed the plate in the sink for him to clean later and bounded down the hallway after the brunette.

Oh, Sasuke should cook for him more often, for Naruto could think of more innuendoes than just one.


	2. Sparring

**Welcome to the second installment of 'Competition.' Enjoy. **

**---**

**Sparring**

Naruto was heaving for breath, gasping, mist puffing around his mouth as he tried to regain strength. His orange clothes were brown in some places with dirt, in others, a greenish orange with grass stains. However, he grinned, the chill air not affecting him, in the least. After all, this was one of the most exciting sparring matches he had ever had in months.

Opposite him, pale skin glowed, catching the last rays of sunlight. They were sparring in the twilight, though it was getting colder now and it was not the best idea. His breath, too, puffed up in mist around his mouth. Sasuke was just slightly worse for wear, more so than Naruto, with a scratch on his cheek and light, pink places on his arms that would surely be bruises in the morning.

But they were content to be sparring and competing. They relished the places where their bodies touched and they relished the pain where fist met stomach or foot met chin. It was how they lived. It was how it worked, and they liked it that way.

However, in a moment they both fell over, exhausted.

They had been sparring since dawn and Naruto's stomach growled loudly, and Sasuke's a little softer, but neither of them made the motion to get up and move. But Naruto crawled over to Sasuke, who was panting, and lay down beside him, one of his arms splayed out over his partners pale face. Sasuke snorted and when Naruto didn't move his arm, Sasuke bit him.

"Ow!" Naruto whined. "You sure know how to ruin a moment Sasuke-bastard. You really do." Naruto pulled back his arm and Sasuke huffed, not ready to speak yet, still too tired.

"I," He took in a sharp breath, feeling a bruise form on his chest that ached when he breathed, "I totally ki-kicked your ass, loser." Though he was being arrogant, he didn't sound as egotistical as he would have had he not been panting. Naruto laughed, though gasped in pain, feeling bruises arise on his own body.

"You're the one," he paused to pant, "you're the one who got your ass handed to you, asshole." Naruto said, sighing and letting out a gust of mist. Sasuke snorted but didn't argue.

Naruto was the first to recover enough from their spar to roll over and straddle Sasuke, who looked slightly pissed at his slightly feminine position. Naruto grinned back and pressed his forehead to Sasuke's, who flinched slightly at the contact, his whole body becoming rather sore. He noticed how Naruto moved without a wince, and he felt even more like a weakling. But he couldn't manage to care when Naruto's breath ghosted over his face.

"What say you to going home and taking a hot bath together?" Naruto suggested. Sasuke quirked a brow and Naruto snickered. "With bubbles." Sasuke, though he didn't admit this among other things, enjoyed bubbles. They were fun to mess with and they were rather easy to blow at Naruto and it was amusing.

"Fine."

Naruto picked Sasuke up, and the raven took a sharp intake of breath. He hoped the bath would loosen his muscles. Sasuke still felt stupid for losing and being such a baby about his soreness and bruises, but Naruto didn't seem to mind so much, what with carrying him and all, so he must be aware that he won, but he wouldn't gloat, because then, Sasuke's blood pressure would so up and then things would just get complicated. That was because Sasuke always fought until Naruto stopped gloating.

So, not really caring so much anymore, Sasuke leaned his head against Naruto's shoulder and found in rather comfortable. He was now rather looking forward to the bath with abnormal enthusiasm. Sasuke smirked and shut his eyes as Naruto started to babble and take him home.

Today was just an exception, Sasuke would surely win the next competition.


End file.
